Thousands Years
by Sailor Sister
Summary: It's been awhile that Campbell Saunders died and Maya has been acting out. Cam screams and shout for Maya to stop but since he's a ghost Maya doesn't heard him . Until one night everything changes. Maybell story. Eli/Maya friendship & Julia/Cam friendship. Also JT might appear. Anna/Jeremy mixed with Bella and Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Maya was in the bathroom stall listening to music. She was suppose to be in french but she couldn't. She didn't want to be in the class where they gave her sorry looks. She didn't wanted to be in the class to face Zig. She didn't want to be in the class that she first meant Cam too many memories. Then she heard someone come in. She peek to find out it was Tori.

"Maya I know you're in there don't even try to hide from me.," said Tori. "Madame Jean-Aux said if you don't come to class again then she has no choice to suspened you.,"

Maya signed and got out of the bathroom. Tori wraps her arm around her. "Come on he was my friend. You're not the only one who misses him.," Maya smiled at her and put her head on her shoulder as they walk down the hall. Then Maya heard someone called her name.

"Tor, did you hear that?," ask Maya.

"Hear what?," Tori ask all confused.

Maya thought she was just hearing thing because she could have swear that was Cam's voice but he was dead it couldn't be him. Could it?

"Maya help me.," Maya heard it loud and clear. It was Cam and he was crying for help. She couldn't speak. Tori notices the look on her face.

"Maya are you okay?," Tori asked all worried. Maya didn't seem to be paying attention to Tori's question. "Maya.," she shouted. Maya finally looks at her. "What? I'm sorry I just have to do something really quick. I will catch up with you in a sec.," said Maya. Tori was about to debate about her leaving but Maya ran so fast that Tori didn't have time to open her mouth to say something.

Maya followed Cam's voice. She ran through the hallway not knowing where she was going and she bumps into Eli.

"Eli, I'm so sorry but I have to go.," said Maya in a hurry.

"Maya, wait you drop your charm bracelet.," said Eli.

"Thanks.," said Maya and put it on. Maya followed the voice and she ended up in the Greenhouse.

"CAM!," shout Maya. She stayed silent for a while. She heard nothing just the wind. "Cam please come out. I heard you yelled for help I know it's you.,"

She heard nothing again. She was about to cry but instead she bit her lip. She look at the Degrassi Green Space. She can't believe that people would even want this place open. The same people who felt sorry for her. If they really did felt sorry for her then they will ask her if she was okay with the greenhouse opening. Someone died in this place and it hasn't even been a month. How would they feel if it was their boyfriend or if they found the dead body would they want the greenhouse open then. Then Maya stop thinking and got on her knees. She wanted to cry but she promise to herself that she won't cry especially for Campbell. She saw the brick then got even more angry. She grab it and threw it and broke a window of the greenhouse. She look at it but instead of being scared or guilty. She felt happy. She started breaking pots. She step and threw all the vegetables she could get her hands on. She spread all the dirt everywhere. She destroy the garden more. When she finished the bell rang. She saw the garden one last time and thought to herself that she did a better job than the Ice Hounds did.

"Come on Jake we have like about five minutes to water the plants.," Maya heard Katie from a distance. Maya heard footsteps. She decide to go out the other exist. When she arrived to her locker she saw Tori, Tristan, and Zig.

"I thought you said that you will catch up with me?," ask Tori looking all worried

"Yeah I was but there was something very important I had to do.," said Maya. "I guess I'm suspended.,"

"Madame Jean-Aux said that she will let this one side since with all that has happen. Also she said if you want to talk then you can talk to her.," said Tristan. "Also you can talk to us that what friends are for.,"

Maya laugh. "The last thing I want is to talk about this. The only reason I go to the school counselor is because I have to. I have no choice but no matter what she say or does she will never will get me to talk.," yelled Maya that almost everybody walk pass stare at her. "Well counseling isn't a total waste at least I get out of gym.,"

"Maya, I'm sorry for what has happen. I know you miss Cam but you won't admitted it but you have to talk you can't keep your feelings to yourself. It's unhealthy," said Tori with a worried look. "You're not the only one who misses him. There is Dallas, Tristan, Katie, Zig, the Ice Hounds, the teachers, his family, and me.,"

Maya laugh again. "You may say you know people but you don't know me. If you did then you would have know that I don't miss him not one bit. Did you came here to feel sorry for me or what?,"

"We came here to tell you if you want to go to the Dot with us after school?," asked Tristan.

Maya looks at Zig. "If he gonna be there then I'm not coming.,"

"Maya I said I was sorry but you said it wasn't my fault.," said Zig

"Whatever just because I don't miss Cam doesn't mean I don't support bullying.," Maya glared at Zig.

"Maya, Zig didn't bullied Cam. If it wasn't Zig it would have been someone else. Cam was sick.," said Tristan.

"Whatever if he didn't said that the Cam would have time to see the counselor.," Maya started to yelled again which causes people to stare at her again.

"For someone who said that they don't miss Cam they are sure having a very bad way of showing it said Tristan.

Maya got even more angry. "What are you trying to say.,"

"You know what just forget it you really need time to cool down and I really need to go to class just talk to me when you're ready," said Tristan then walks away to his next class.

"Yeah me too.," said Zig and follows Tristan.

Maya looks at Tori. "Are you going to follow them too.,"

"Didn't you forget we both have cooking together while they have history.," said Tori. "I was thinking we should walk together.

Maya look at her phone. It was 11am. She remember that Talia invited her to smoke with her and her friends. Smoke cigarette with Talia and her friends who won't feel sorry for her or go to cooking with Tori where they will just stare at her and give her sorry looks.

"I'm sorry Tori but I just remember that Ms. Sauve put me in extra section.," lied Maya.

"Okay well see you at the Dot.," responded Tori.

"No you won't because I'm not going.," said Maya and walks away.

* * *

Katie and Jake look at the garden. Everything was destroyed the painting that all the kids in the school made was covered in black pants. All the fruits and vegetables were all over the floor step on. Pots and windows were broken.

"Fuck! Not this again. We work so hard to clean up this place and to get it reopen.," said Jake with anger. "Who do you think did this.,"

"The same person who destroyed it the last time. The same person who was against opening it was time.," said Katie

"DALLAS!," said Jake with even more anger.

"With his little Ice Hound gang.," said Katie with anger.

Then they heard the door open. They turn around to see it was Eli.

"Whoa was there a tornado here.," joked Eli.

"Not right now Eli. Dallas and his little gang destroy the garden again.," Katie said while picking up some of the mess.

"Are you sure it was Dallas? I'm not trying to defend him or anything but he doesn't seem like the guy who will plan the same revenge twice.," said Eli. "If he did then he did a better job than last time.,"

Katie and Jake glared at him.

"Just saying.,"

"If you're not going to help then just go.," said Katie in a rude tone.

"Fine, I will help.," responded Eli. As Eli help Katie and Jake the mess. He saw Maya's charm bracelet and smiled. "I just remember that I have to go meet Clare. I have to go.,"

* * *

As Maya goes to the girls bathroom and saw Talia.

"Hey, I thought you ditch us.," smiled Talia

"Like I would miss a chance to smoke free cigarettes.," said Maya.

A girl with black hair gave and green eyes gave her a cigarette. "I'm Cassie, did you want me to light it up for you.,"

"Don't worry I got my own lighter.," said Maya while she got her litter out of her bag. She lit it up and started smoking.

"For a freshman she smokes like a pro.," said a girl with read hair and green eyes. "I'm Rose.,"

"Well my music teacher always say that practice makes perfect.," said Maya.

Then a girl with brown hair and brown eyes came. Talia saw her. "Looks who's late.,"

"Hey you will forgive me when I bring this.," said the girl. She got out big bottle of vodka. "I even got a mini bottle for all of us even for the new girl. I'm Christina by the way.,"

"Hi I'm Maya. So my cigarette would taste a lot better with vodka. Come on lets open it my cigarette is running out .,"

"So is mine.," said Cassie. Both Talia and Rose nodded in agreement.

"Who needs cigarettes when you can smoke pot.," smiled Christina.

"Hell yeah.," shouted Talia.

Maya light it up. She was about to smoke. "It just like smoking a cigarette?,"

"Just like it but even better because when I smoke pot I feel like I could be anything I want.," said Talia.

Maya started smoking pot. In a few minutes they were all high. As they all pass a bottle of vodka.

"Hey I got an idea when the vodka comes to us lets tell a secret.," Talia whisper loudly. "I heard they do that on sleepovers.,"

"That's so weird I did too.," said Rose. "Where did you heard that from.,"

"From you just now. Don't you remember?," laughed Talia.

"This is getting creepy I heard that from you too.," laugh Rose. They both looking at each other and started laughing even more.

"Maya you're an expert about sleepover. Is it true?," asked Cassie

"You know what it's been like yesterday that I haven't been to a sleepover and I don't even remember but then again yesterday is a really been all long time.," said Maya.

Christina got the first drink of vodka and burp then everybody started laughing. "My secret is that I could burp like a mad.," Everybody high five then she past the bottle to Cassie.

Cassie drank and look at us serious. "Guys this can't leave this room because one time I got drunk in a school field trip and threw up on the teacher.," They all burst out of laughter. "Please don't tell anybody the only people who knows are you guys and Talia, Maya, Rose, Christina , and Cassie.," She pass the bottle to Rose.

"I don't have any secrets because you guys are like sisters to me.," said Rose all calm. "I love you guys so much. Well now that I think about it my secret is that I love you guys so much.," Rose pass the bottle to Talia. She took a drink.

"I don't know if you know this but I'm high right now.," said Talia.

Maya started laughing. "That so weird me too.,"

Talia started laughing. "That's why you will always be my bitch. You know what you're all my bitches. Do I feel like a group hug coming," All the girls hug Talia. She pass the bottle to Maya. She drank.

"I destroy the garden.," laughed Maya and all the girls laugh along with her. "It's just sad because James and Kayla work so hard on it.,"

"That explain why there is blood coming out of you hand.," said Christina. She got up and went into the stalls and came out with toilet paper and gave it to Maya.

"Christina the toilet paper is still coming out of the stall.," said Rose.

"You know what I don't need toilet paper I will go to the nurse and tell her the truth.," said Maya.

"You go girl let the truth set you free.," shouted Talia.

Maya leaves the bathroom all dizzy. She dumps into Eli. Eli gives her a weird look.

"Are you drunk or high?," asked Eli

"Both.," smiled Maya. Maya was about to collapse but Eli caught her.

"Okay you need a cup of coffee a.s.a.p.," said Eli.

Eli and Maya sneak into the teacher lounge. Eli handed her a cup of coffee. In a few minutes later Maya was started to feel less drunk and high and remember who she was. Eli saw her hand.

"I saw first aid kit around here.," said Eli. As Eli looks for it. He finally finds it and took care of Maya's wound.

"I know it was you that trash the garden.," said Eli. "I promise I won't tell because I know what you are going through.,"

"You have no proof that was me who destroy the garden and also how would you know what I'm going through Clare is still alive.," said Maya with anger.

"For one I found your charm bracelet and it also has blood on it and so does your hand.," said Eli.

"Fine it was me but you still have no idea what I'm going through. I hate when people just give me sorry looks or whispers that say there is the girlfriend of the guy who commit suicide.," said Maya.

"Wanna bet. I lost Julia. She was my girlfriend she died before I came to Degrassi. She was my first girlfriend, love, and time. We had so much in common like music and dreams but we weren't perfect. We did argue at times. The last thing she said to me was I hate you then she got hit by a car.,"

"I guess I'm not the only one that knows how it feels.," said Maya. "Do you still miss Julia?,"

"I will always miss Julia but it gets better as long as you don't keep things to yourself.," said Eli

Then Maya got angry."I hate when people tell me I need to talk because it's so unhealthy. Well I'm over Cam's death and Cam himself. I gotta go.,"

Maya left and Eli follows. Then Maya and Eli saw Katie, Jake, Dallas, Luke, Becky,and Mr. Simpson.

"I didn't do it this time neither did the rest of the Ice Hounds.," said Dallas.

"Luke please don't lie.," said Becky.

"I didn't do it this time we almost lost this season because of destroying the garden.," said Luke.

"I still don't believe you.," Katie glared at Luke and Dallas.

"Neither do I.," Jake said with anger.

"If you don't believe us screw you then. Also I'm glad that they did that. Remind me to give them a fruit basket because they really deserve one.," said Dallas

"Mike Dallas stop it now.," said Mr. Simpson all serious

"What?! It's true Cam isn't even buried yet and we are reopening the place where he killed himself.," said Dallas with anger.

Maya walk up to them. Eli was about to stop her but it was too late. "Dallas and Luke are telling the truth they didn't destroy the garden because I did and I have no regrets.,"

"What?," said Katie and Jake all shocked. Mr. Simpson looked shocked too. Then Katie started smelling Maya. "Have you've been drinking and smoking?,"

"Yes I have and what are you going to do about it.," said Maya.

Then Talia, Rose, Christina, and Cassie came out of the bathroom arms around each other and high out of their minds. Then they saw Mr. Simpson.

"Do you think he knows we're high and drunk.," said Cassie loudly

"I don't know but just walk away and maybe nobody will notice.," said Talia loudly.

"Christina, I think you gave me some bad pot because I feel sick.," said Rose. She turn green and ran to the nearby trash can and started puking.

Christina sees her puking. "Yup that was probably bad pot since her stomach could handle alcohol.,"

Mr. Simpson got mad. "You four in my office now.,"

"Sure Mr. S just don't talk so loud my head hurts like crazy.," said Talia.

"Well Ms. Matlin drinking and smoking in school property and destroying the garden. You are suspended from school for 2 weeks.," said Mr. Simpson. "You get your stuff from your locker and ask you teachers for your homework because you suspension starts in 20 minutes.,"

Becky touch Maya's shoulder. "I know why you did it because you miss him. I just wanted to let you know if you ever need to talk my church is always open. We could all pray together.,"

"Becky you could take your prayers and go to hell because I don't miss Cam not now or ever.," said Maya. She walk away to her locker.

Meanwhile Cam and Julia were at the meadow looking at screen where they saw Maya and Eli.

"This is all my fault. I hate myself for this. Maya never in a millions years will hang out with that crowd or drink and smoke in school property. This is all because of me I thought I was doing her a favor.," said Cam

"Don't say that because hating yourself put you in this situation and now the only thing you can do is watch over her. I use to blame myself because how Eli acted cause of my death but now I know it wasn't my fault. Now he's all better. Just give her some time.," said Julia.

"I really hope so.," said Campbell.

* * *

Maya was in her room. It was mid-night she couldn't sleep so she went to the club Talia invited her to go. She even got a fake I.D.

She put on min-shirt and a short shirt and sneak out her window. She went to the club. She came there and saw Talia, Rose, Christina, and Cassie. Talia was dancing with a stranger and it turn into a makeout session. Rose was flirting with the bartender to them free drinks. A guy and Cassie were making out in the bathroom. So Maya decide to hang out with Christina.

"So did you found the gift that I left in your bookbag. I thought since you are suspended .," said Christina. "I won't tell you since it's a surprise.," Then Rose came back with drinks for everybody. Maya drank the how cup of beer. She started dancing with Christina then a guy put his arms around her. She turn around and ask him for his name and age. She said his name was Joe and he was 18 years old. She put her hands on his shoulders and started making out with him. The make out session lead to a bathroom.

Campbell was in the bathroom. He tried to grab Maya's arm and tried to stop her but his hand just went through her arm.

"MAYA! You don't know this guy what if he got an STD. What if you get pregnant !," shout Campbell.

Then Julia appear, "Shout all you want but she can't hear you. If only it was that simple Eli won't been bipolar.,"

Maya and Joe went to the bathroom stall. Joe started lifting off her skirt. Maya started unbutton his shirt. Then somebody kick the door. It was Katie.

"Maya I followed you here and I found you drunk outta your mind hooking up with some stranger. Come on we're going home.," said Katie with anger. Katie drag Maya out off the club then Maya shouted goodbye to everybody in the club then said goodbye back. Katie brought her back to her room. She was about to give her a lecture but Maya pass out when she landed on her bed.

* * *

As Maya woke up from a hangover and saw her clock said 11am. She went to the kitchen found a note from Katie that said that she was in school but when she comes back then will have a big talk about what happen yesterday. She also saw that she forgot her cell phone. Maya got up and decide to watch a little T.V. She watch Little Bear on Noggin. She remembers watching that show when she was like about 3 year. She was young and thought boys. She wish that she still thought that way. Then she wouldn't be as known as the girlfriend of the boy who commit suicide. She was about to cry but told herself her promise she won't cry. She couldn't then she remember what Christina said. She went to her bookbag and saw a mini bottle of vodka, cigarettes, and a box of mints. She open the box and finds pot. She gets her lighter and smokes it. She felt happy, free, and calm

A couple of hours Maya rush to the bathroom and started puking. "I guess Rose wasn't the only one who had bad pot.," she told herself. She went to her bathroom cabin to find some medicine but then her phone rang. She saw who was calling her and it was Campbell. A smile lit to her face because she couldn't be dreaming.

"Hello?," she answered

"Um hi.," said a lady. Maya recognize the voice from the video chats when Cam invited her to meet his family.

"Mrs. Saunders?," asked Maya.

"Hi Maya, I'm using Cam's phone since your number was in his contacts. Well in a couple of days is going be Cam's funeral and since Justin is going to Degrassi to pick up Cam's stuff. He finds it no bother to go to your house and take you to Kapuskasing. Don't worry about the train ticket we will pay for it and you can stay with us if you want to go to the funeral.,"

Tears started rolling down her cheek. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry but she couldn't help it. She could cry a river.

"Maya are you still there?," ask Mrs. Saunders.

"Yes I am.," said Maya.

"Well do you want Justin to pick you up or not?," asked Mrs. Saunders.

Maya looks at the new bottle of tylenol and remember the bottle of vodka. "I'm sorry but I'm going to be busy that day but thanks anyway.,"

"That's okay. Cam really did love you. I don't think there was one time when ever I video chatting with him without mentioning your name.,"

"Well goodbye there is something I have to do.," said Maya.

"Okay bye then.,"

Maya hung up the phone and got the bottle of vodka and open the new bottle. She grabs a handful of pills and swallow them. She grab the bottle of vodka and started drinking. Then she felt dizzy and fell to the ground.

As Katie came in.

"What did you forget this time.," said Jake.

"My phone I left it in the kitchen.," Katie look for her phone but it wasn't in the kitchen. "That's funny I thought I left it here,,"

"Try calling your phone. Hey if you don't mind could I eat something. I'm starving we're missing lunch.," said Jake.

"Yeah sure mom just left Maya two plate one for breakfast and lunch but I'm such you can find some leftovers.," said Katie while calling her cell phone using the house phone.

Jake look in the fridge and saw the two plates. "Are these the plates?,"

Katie look at it all confuse. "It's like 12p.m and Maya hasn't eating at thing again. I'm getting very worried about her. She's been doing drugs, alcohol, hanging out with different people, hooking up with random guys, and not sleeping at all.,"

"She only smokes pot. She only hook up with one guy. So don't stress yourself out.," said Jake trying to cheer Katie up.

"Not just pot she been doing cocaine and MDMA. She almost went to the boiler room with some guy but Tori stop her and who knows how far she will go if it was for Tori. She has gotten really moody.," said Katie. Then she heard her phone was coming from the bathroom. "That's so weird I don't remember being my phone to the bathroom.,"

"Maybe you forgot.," responded Jake.

"Yeah maybe.," said Katie. She went to the bathroom and saw Maya on the floor pass out with a bottle of vodka and pills everywhere. Katie started screaming. Jake ran to see what was and saw Maya on the floor and frose. Katie couldn't move. Jake walk up to Maya and touch her neck.

"She is still alive. Do the same thing you did with Adam to Maya when he got shot. I will call 911.," shouted Jake.

Katie did what she was told then an ambulance came to pick up Maya. A couple of hours Maya woke up and saw she was in a hospital. She also saw Katie and her parents crying.

"Thank god you're still alive.," said Katie with tears and hugs her. "You've would have been dead in 5 minutes if I didn't came and gotten my phone.,"

The doctor told her parents that Maya is going to spent the night.

* * *

As Maya came to her house at 8p.m. the next day. She was in her room then she heard somebody knock in her door.

"Come in.," Maya shouted. Then Tori, Tristan, Marisol, and Katie came in with pizza, ice cream, and movies.

"Why are you guys here?," smiled Maya.

"For a sleepover.," said Marisol. "I brought the Hunger Games. So we can all watch and it's your favorite movie.,"

"I bought ice cream and you favorite cookie and cream," smiled Tristan.

"No sleepover will ever be the same without pizza.," smiled Tori. "Also we lost Cam and almost lost you. Life is too short and lets spend enough time that we can.,"

Then Ms. Matlin told them the popcorn was ready.

"Come on lets move this sleepover to the living room because I want to dream peacefully about Josh Hutcherson and for that to happen we have to see the Hunger Games.,"

"I'm 100% behind you.," said Tristan.

"What about Fab and Mo. They might get jealous.," giggled Tori.

"I love Mo but he's no Josh Hutcherson.," said Marisol.

"What she said.," said Tristan.

Maya, Tori, and Katie started to laugh. Then Marisol, Tristan, and Tori went downstairs but Katie and Maya stayed behind. Katie hug Maya again.

"How many times are you going to hug me.," said Maya. "It's getting old.,"

"It will never get old for me. I almost lost my baby sister. If you died then I will only have one sister and one sister isn't enough for me. Brittany almost pass out when she heard the news about you. I need a big sister and a little sister. Also how would we explain to Carson how Aunty Maya died.,"

"I'm sorry.," Maya hug Katie one last time.

"Thank god I forgot my phone but I could have sworn that I left it in the kitchen.," said Katie

Maya gave a confuse look. "You did and I didn't even touch your phone.,"

"That's so weird then maybe it was an angel who move my phone to find you.," said Katie. "Well lets go downstairs and join the rest.,"

Maya remember the called that she got from Mrs. Saunders. "You go a headed I have to make a called.,"

"Okay then bye.," said Katie.

Maya went to the bathroom and saw the pills. A part of her still wishes that she died but the other part of her didn't. She called Mrs. Saunders.

"Hello?," she heard Ms. Saunders answer.

"Hey this is Maya.,"

"Hi Maya.," said Mrs. Saunders

"I was wondering if it isn't too late to change my mind about going to the funeral.," said Maya.

"No of course not. Justin will be in Degrassi during school hours in Friday. Then he will pick you up.," said Mrs. Saunders. "Yesterday I called your parents and said it was okay with them. You will be back by Sunday.,"

"Thanks and bye see later.,"

"Yeah bye.," said Mrs. Saunders

Maya hang up and felt like someone was watching then she heard Cam calling her. Then she remember that it was all in her head because she went to a support group that was open when she was in the hospital. She talk to teens who were in the same shoes as she was. One of the main things they heard was that they heard their dead boyfriend or girlfriend but there was something different about Cam's voice it sounded more real than the last time. She went to her room and left her phone there.

"Maya.,"

Maya turn to see where the voice coming from and it was Cam wearing his Ice Hound hoodie. He still had the red bandana that he wear in Spirit week.

"Cam?," she sounded all confused.

**Hey I got this idea from Vampire Diaries from seeing Jeremy/Anna or Bonnie/Jeremy and from Twight. I hope you like it I know I wrote so many maybell fan fiction but this is all we got left of maybell. Please review if you want me to continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Maya looks at Cam all shock. Then she blinks and he was still there. Maya walk closer to him then Katie came. She walkthrough Cam.

"Maya the movie is about to start. When are you going to come down.," said Katie. Katie looks at Maya. "Are you okay you look like you seen a ghost.,"

Maya was still looking at Cam then Julia came. "Cam lets go.," Julia demanded. Then both of them left. "Earth to Maya.," Maya looks at Katie. "Yeah I'm fine. Come on lets go see the Hunger Games.,"

* * *

The next day Katie was on a garden retreat with Jake and Maya's parents were out of town. So Maya thought it was the perfect time for a told Talia, Rose, Cassie, and Christina to spread the word and to bring the same thing they had in the bathroom By seven a lot of people had arrived. Before eight Maya and everybody were drunk except for Tristan, Tori and Zig. Maya asked Talia to pour her another cup of Tequila.

Zig grab her cup."Yeah I think you had enough.,"

"No, I don't I will tell you until I have enough. So far I know who Tristan is, Tori is, and sadly you.," said Maya. "Come on have fun. Don't be such party poopers and have a drink.,"

"Maya do you hear yourself better yet look yourself at the mirror.," said Tori. Tori walk with her to the nearby mirror. "Your eyes don't even look blue no more that's how drunk you are. You dress like almost naked. Look in the background. You're having a party while your parents are out of town and you sister is away for the day.,"

"There is nothing wrong with changing your new look.," said Maya.

"Not for the purpose you're doing. How do you think Cam will feel if he saw you acting like this.," said Tristan.

"Tristan!,: shouted Tori.

"That's okay Tori. Tristan you're right how do you think Cam will feel. You should go ask him then come and find me. While you, guys do that I'm going to have fun.,"

Maya walks up to Talia and took a cigarette from her and started smoking. Maya was dancing with people that she didn't know then somebody tap on her shoulder. She turn around and saw it was Eli.

"Maya aren't your parents out of town and Katie is at the retreat with Jake?," asked Eli.

"Yeah and I decide with any empty house and no party it will be quite selfish of me to not throw a party.," said Maya while dancing. "Have fun. I heard from Talia that you really know how to party.,"

"Maya how many drinks did you have?," asked Eli sounded all worried.

"I don't know I lost count after two.," said Maya.

Meanwhile Julia and Campbell were watching Maya and Eli in their house in a T.V. Campbell was about to get up and leave about Julia stop him.

"Where are you going?," ask Julia all serious.

"To go see Maya. Maya saw me maybe she can see me again. Maybe I could talk to her.," answered Campbell.

"Cam, you can't go. I told you the only thing you can do is watch over her. It's dangerous if you visit a human. Even if she wants to see you.," Julia took a deep breath. "Well I better to the other room since Eli is walking Claire home and I can't see him from that T.V anymore. Wherever he goes I go. Just stay here no matter how much trouble Maya gets in you stay here.,"

Campbell nodded and continued watching Maya. Talia and Maya continued dancing then Talia notice a guy checking out Maya.

"Ivan is checking you out. I heard he loves girls who can throw a party.," whispered Talia in Maya's ear. "Play hard to get and you won't just get the guy but also a treat stronger then you can ever done.,"

Ivan walk up to Maya. "Hey Matlin wanna dance?,"

"I don't know. I'm not into guys with blonde hair and blue eyes.," said Maya

"That's funny coming from a girl who's a blonde and blue eyes. Well I'm not just a blonde hair and blues eyes guy. I'm one with a british accent.," said Ivan.

"Is That supposed to impress me.," Maya raise her eyebrow.

"Dance with me and you just have to show me to your room and I will introduce you to my best friend.," smiled Ivan.

"I might take the offer.," said Maya.

Ivan and Maya started dancing and he started lift her turn around and started making out with him. After for about a minute Maya took him to his room.

"So when are you going to show me to your friend?," asked Maya.

"DMT wanna smoke it?," asked Ivan

Maya nodded. As they started smoking Maya started feeling funny. She got up and look at herself in the mirror and saw that she was underwater with butterfly wings. She started running around the room.

"I'm flying underwater.," said Maya . "Now I'm flying in a beautiful garden.," In thirty minutes her drug start to wear off. "So what's my thank you present for D.M.T.," said Ivan while sitting on her bed. Maya stumble a few times while walk to Ivan. Then she wraps her arms around his neck and they started to make out. Ivan then had his hands on her ass. He pull her towards her bed. A few seconds later Maya was on her back and Ivan was on top of her. Maya started to unzipped his pants. Ivan started lifting Maya's shirt until she was shirtless. Ivan started to kiss her jawbone then he started to kiss her neck which cause her to moan. Then he took of her skirt then Maya had nothing on but her bra and underwear. He just had his boxers.

"If you're too scary mate we can stop.," said Ivan. Maya looks at him and starts laughing. "Well mate I'm too drunk so if you want to have sex with me you should get to it now before I'm not as drunk as I am right now.," said Maya with a British accent. Ivan just smirk and kiss her neck. Then he started kissing her chest. He was about to unhook her bra Maya open her eyes and saw Campbell a few feet away from her. Maya push Ivan off her. He falls to the ground.

"Are you okay Blondie you look like you seen a ghost. ," said Ivan. Maya just stayed silent looking at Cam. Ivan couldn't see him, Katie couldn't see him but she can. "Well lass if you're just going to sit there and do nothing. Then I'm going to find another lass who won't.," said Ivan while getting dress and leaves.

"You're not crazy. It's really me I could sense what you're thinking of.," said Cam. Instead of Maya being happy she was pissed. "Good if you know what I'm thinking while you do that I'm going to have fun at my own party, au revoir.," said Maya while getting dress. She was heading towards the door but Campbell stop her by grabbing her arm. Cam looks at her arms all shocking. "I can't go through your arm this time.,"

Maya looks at Cam and frowns. "Even if you can't go through my arm. It doesn't make a difference I can't feel your hand and you can't feel my arm. Well I better go.," said Maya. Campbell got in front of her and blocks the door. "Don't you just get the hint. I want you to leave. You left me once now do me the favor and do it again.," said Maya with annoyed look.

Maya went around him and open the door. Campbell close it. and grabs Maya's hand. "Maya please don't go. This isn't the girl who I fell in love with. The girl who I fell for was down to earth, open minded, and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She could give a fuck about popularity, fashion, and makeup. She only cared about music. Had a beautiful voice and smoking will ruin it. She also respect herself and everybody else. The main reason I was in love her and knew she was the only person i will be in love with is because she was always looking for new adventures and new challenges which girls her age have lack off. When you see her tell her I miss her and also tell her to come back.," Maya looks at him and looks like she was about to cry but didn't. "Well I will tell you the same thing I told everybody. That Maya was the old me and this is the new me and that Maya is here to stay.," said Maya and leaves the room. She walks up to a guy with black hair and starts making out with him. Campbell just stay by the door with tears in his eyes. He felt someone touch his shoulder. He turn around to see it was Julia with a sympathetic look on her. face. "Come on lets get out of here.,"

* * *

Campbell and Julia were at their house. Campbell was sitting on the couch looking at the ceiling. While julia was watching Eli by using their wall as a portal. Julia saw Cam all sad and depress and decide to close the portal. Julia looks at Cam not knowing what to say to him. Then Campbell finally broke the silence. "Let me have it! You are letting me stay here until I find atleast one of my family members. I broke your trust by seeing Maya again when you told me not too. So let the yelling begin.,"

Julia took a deep breath. "You didn't broke my trust. I'm not going to yell at you for two reason. One because Maya had yelled at you enough for one day. Two if I was in your place I would have done the same but that doesn't mean I want you to see Maya again. This has to be the last time I see you two together.," said Julia.

"Why don't you want me to see her again?," asked Campbell. Julia put her hand on his shoulder and had a serious look on her face. "For some reason Maya can see us and she wasn't born with a gift of seeing ghost. Ever since she tried to kill herself she could see ghost. I don't know how or why but there is a chance that you are putting her life in dangerous. So the best thing is not to put her life in danger.,"

Campbell nodded in he saw a portal with Maya in it. She was pass out on her bed. He looks at her."I'm so sorry Maya. I can't believe I did this to you.," Julia looks at him. "You aren't responsible for your own death. So you're definitely not responsible for her actions.," Cam looks at her with anger. "Yes it is. If I didn't kill myself. She would have been the same Maya. If I hadn't killed myself my family will be okay. Now my parents are thinking about splitting up. My little brother and sister names are Mick and Naomi they think I die by a car accident. Justin and my other other brother Mason are acting just like Maya," yelled Campbell with tears in his eyes. Julia gave him a hug. "It will get better I promise.I use to blame myself for how Eli acted but now he's happy. So will Maya, your friends, and your family.

* * *

Maya was on her bedroom she didn't even remember how she got in her room. She sat up then she got a huge headache.

"MAYA OLIVIA MATLIN COME DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!," yelled Mrs. Matlin with anger in her tone of voice. Maya got off her bed and trip. She started laughing at herself. She got up and felt her legs like jelly. As Maya went downstairs grabbing her head. "What's up.," said Maya all sleepy.

Katie and her parents look at her with anger."Hey I didn't know you guys will be home so early.," said Maya. They still glared at her. "We were just out of town for a less than 24 hours and you throw a party.," yelled Mr. Matlin. Maya just looks at them and laughs. "No it was a tornado.," said Maya sarcastically. Katie walks up and smells her. "You smell like a bar mix with an ashtray.," said Katie.

"Really no kidding well I'm going out and have some fun. I will be back early this time because I haven't pack for Kapuskasing.," said Maya with annoyed tone.

"You're going to Kapuskasing tomorrow. You smell like a bar. You get half dress everyday. Is this how you want Cam's mom to see you.," said Katie

"Well why not it's not like we are getting married or anything.," said Maya.

"You better change your attitude or we will have no choice but to sent you to brat camp.," said Mr. Matlin.

"Brat Camp?! I'm so scared.," said Maya sarcastically. "I'm going up to my room started packing then I will go out.,"

Maya pack all her clothes. She didn't feel like in a party mood. So she decide to take a walk. She saw Eli. He walk up to her. "Hey I was meaning on talking to you.," said Eli.

"Well I'm here but please don't talk too loud I'm still recovering from last night. I don't even remember how I ended up in my room.," said Maya. "One moment I was making out with a guy from the basketball team then the next thing I knew I was in my bedroom the next day.," Eli looks at her and laughs. "I could explain that. Dallas told me that you stop making out with the guy and rush to the bathroom and threw up violently then you pass out. He carried you to your bedroom.,"

Maya took a deep breath. "I want to talk to you about Julia. When she died have you ever seen her like a ghost or a spirit?," Maya heard herself and thought the question was dumb. "You know what forget I asked.," Maya was about to leave but Eli stop her. "No it's not a dumb questions and yes. I use to see Julia everywhere I go but it was all in my head. Whenever I try to get close to her she wasn't there. I couldn't talk to her or anything.,"

Maya stayed silence. "Wait do you see Cam?," asked Eli. Maya looks at him and nodded. "I don't thinks it's all in my head. I could talk to him and he responds back maybe it's the beer.,"

"Yeah maybe.,' said Eli.

"So how did Julia look like?," asked Maya.

"I got a picture of me and her on my phone.," said Eli. Eli took out his phone and Maya gasps. It was the same girl who was with Cam when she came out of the hospital. Now she knew it wasn't the drugs or the beer.

* * *

Campbell was walking around a garden. Then he saw a door with his name on it. He was about to open. "I wouldn't do that if I were you.," said a voice. Cam turn around and saw a teenage boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Cam swears he seen that boy before. "Why not! It said my name on it.," responded Cam.

The guy walk up to him. "Just because it said your name doesn't mean you should open it I open my door too early and I was upset for months. So did Julia and she blamed herself everyday about Eli.,"

"Who are you by the way?," asked Cam "How do you know Julia?,"

"Julia is one of my closest friends here. We've don't talk as much as we use to. You know her trying to find her family and look after you. With me I just found my ancestors and trying to get to know them.," said the guy. "You may seen a picture of me in Degrassi. You're known as the suicide guy well me I'm know as the guy who got murdered.,"

Cam look at him and remember seeing his picture of him on his memory where Maya took him once. "You're JT Yorke.,"

JT smiled at him. "I knew you would catch on. Just listen to me don't open that door unless you are good and ready or if you have somebody like Julia with you because young people like us especially people who committed suicide regret opening that door too early this may sound harsh but it's for your own good.,"

"How do you know I'm not ready?," asked Campbell.

"You blame yourself what's happen to your family, friends, and Maya. That's why when you are ready you don't blame yourself for what happen to your love ones.," said JT. "The thing about that door you will never know what's behind it. Some people brings them happiness but for some people bring them sadness. Hardy every person comes out happy just only old people.,"

Campbell took a deep breath and nodded. "Maybe you're right.," JT looks at him. "Well I better go.,"

They said goodbye to each other. Campbell looks at the door. He really want to opened it. Campbell thought that he was already said what is the worse thing that could happen. He was already sad. He got up and open the door and was shocked what he saw.

**Please review if you want me to continue. I need more then one review this time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Campbell opens the door and saw Maya and him laying on the bed of his room of his billet family. Her head was on his shoulder and he had his arm around her shoulder. Maya lift up the sleeve of his hoodie and saw cuts around his wrist.

"Cam what happen?," asked Maya.

Cam cover his cuts. "Nothing.," said Campbell

"Campbell do you trust me?," asked Maya looking all worried.

"I do trust you.," said Campbell.

"Then why don't you tell me what's wrong?," asked Maya.

"I don't want to tell you because I don't want you to leave me.," sobbed Cam.

"I won't leave because I love you.," said Maya.

"I love you too. Okay then I cut myself because I feel so sad and stress out that I can't take it. People expect me to be perfect. I wish this could end but it can't anymore.," said Cam.

"Cam you need to talk to someone.," said Maya started crying.

"No I'm fine. Nobody can't help me.," said Campbell with tears in his eyes.

"I will go with you to the school counselor if you want me too.," said Maya.

"You will do that for me?," said Cam.

Maya grab his hand. "Yes I will.," She put her head on his shoulder.

"Does tomorrow sound great.," said Campbell.

"Sounds perfect.," said Maya

* * *

Cam was in a room unpacking clothes out of boxes. "Knock, Knock.," Campbell heard someone said.

He turned around and saw it was Maya. "The front door was open.,"

"Hey.," said Campbell and greeted her with a kiss and Maya return the kiss.

"So this is the new place that your family is moving? When will your family move in?," asked Maya

"In two days.," said Campbell. "That means I have two more days with my billet family.,"

"I'm glad that your family is moving to Toronto. I'm glad to see you happy.," said Maya.

"I just pretty upset that I have to spent another a couple days with my billet family.," said Campbell.

"Maybe you can stay the night here.," said Maya

"Really all by myself.," said Campbell.

"I could spent the night with you.," smiled Maya.

"I thought Katie said that staying the night together was a one time thing.," said Campbell

"She didn't say anything about me staying the night in your place just you staying the night.," said Maya. "Maybe you can show me a tour.,"

"Okay I will like you to stay the night.," smiled Campbell.

"Thanks I have to go home and tell my parents I'm staying over at Tori's.," said Maya and gives Cam a quick kiss goodbye.

Later that day

"Hey.," said Maya coming in the room again.

"I thought you were going to ditch me.," said Campbell.

"Sorry my sister just came back from Stanford. She questions that I'm staying at Tori's.," said Maya. "

As the day turn into night. For the whole day Maya and Cam watch videos from her phone. Then Maya started yawning. "Somebody is tired.," smiled Campbell then kissed her forehead.

"No I'm not.," smiled Maya. As got up off Cam's bed and looks through his bag. "Do you have a shirt and sweats that I could borrow. I need it to sleep. I would normally bring my own clothes but when I sleepover at Tori's I borrow her clothes.,"

"Sure.," smiled Campbell. "You can get change in the bathroom.," Maya went to the bathroom and change when she came back to the room she went and lay right next to Cam and lay her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her.

"You look very sexy in my clothes.," said Campbell. Maya started to blush like crazy. "Stop it your in embarrassing me.," giggled Maya.

"Well remember last year when you broke up with you because I never called you pretty. I promise I will try harder and I will because it's either you or nobody because you will always be the one.," said Campbell.

Maya smiles and press her lips against his. Campbell kiss back. The kiss starts turning passionate. Cam pulls away. "Maya stop I don't want you to do anything you're going to regret.,"

"I want to.," said Maya. "You will always be the one too.," Maya started kissing his neck and gets on top of him. Cam barely spoke while he was trying to ask Maya questions. "Cam you are kinda killing the mood.,"

Then he flip Maya over then they sit up. Maya help Cam to take off her shirt she was wearing. Cam took off Maya's pants off. Maya looks at Cam not knowing what to do. She remove her bra strap of her shoulder and Cam started kissing it that cause Maya to moan. He took off her bra and started kissing her chest.

"Cam.," Maya moaned.

Maya wrap her legs around his waist and starts unbuttoning his shirt. His shirt slip right off. Then a few minutes later Maya was on her back again and Cam was on top of her but this time Cam's hands was on her upper leg and started to take off her panties. Then Maya started unzipping Cam's pants. Cam help her take his pants and his boxer off. As Cam got closer to Maya. She started to feel a sharp pain. Tears started to roll down her cheek. Cam notices.

"Do you want me to stop because I'm trying so hard to not hurt you.," said Campbell

"Cam youre talking is killing the mood.," barely spoke Maya.

"Sorry.," said Cam. As they continued it was a little less awkward. As Cam got off Maya. She gasps and tears started rolling down her cheek. Cam wiped them off which cause Maya to smiled.

"Tori told me it was going to hurt but I didn't know it will hurt that much.," said Maya.

Campbell smiled and pulled her close to him. She put her head on his chest and they cuddle. A few minutes later Maya falled asleep and drooling on his chest. Cam watch her sleep until he falled asleep.

* * *

A few years later. Cam was at New York on a trip with his hockey team. He decide to stop at Tiffany & Co and find a gift for Maya.

"Rookie.," yelled Dallas behind him. "Finding Matlin another charm for her bracelet. I think you spent more money on her than yourself.,"

"I'm not buying her another charm. I'm buying her something different.," said Cam walking around the store. Looking at the engagement rings. Dallas notices what he's looking at.

"Rookie you are 19 years old and she's 18 year old. You are too young to get married. I mean she is still in high school and you are still a rookie.," said Dallas.

"Says the guy who was a dad at 15. You are starting to sound like my mother. She says that we are too young but we are I could understand that. We only broke up once when we were together and lasted like 24 hours.," said Cam. Then Campbell saw a ring. He point to that to the worker. The lady got it out of the case. He look at it really closely. It was perfect for Maya.

"How much does it cost?," asked Cam

"It cost $14, 400.," said the lady. Cam look at it one last time. "It's perfect I will take it.," said Cam

"It's Round Brilliant With Pear-shaped Side Stones.," said the worker. "You have great taste your girlfriend will love it.,"

"Hey rookie if you are sure about this then I hope you will invited me to your bachelor party.," said Dallas.

"Thanks Dallas.," said Cam.

A few months later. Maya's graduation. She had on a blue gown on. Her parents were there and along with her sister that came from Stanford. Maya got a text from Cam that said that he couldn't make it. He was playing in the NHL.

As Maya was walking to the car to go home. She felt her phone vibrate. It was a video from Cam. She told her parents she will be right back. She just had to go to the bathroom and so she can play the video in private.

"Hello beautiful. I'm sorry I couldn't be here since you were at my graduation. I had a charity benefit to play at in Italy. That I wish I could bring you with because Italy is such a beautiful place. Just because I couldn't be in your graduation doesn't mean I didn't got you a present go to Little Miss Steaks and somebody will be waiting for you with your gift.,"

Maya told her parents that she will catch up with them in a few. She went to Little Miss Steaks and waited for a couple of minutes until somebody tap on her shoulder. She turn around and saw Cam.

"Cam!," said Maya all happily and they embrace. Then they had a short little make out section.

"It's been two months that I haven't seen you.," said Campbell.

"I know I feel like it's been 2 years.," said Maya. "Seeing you is the best graduation present ever!,"

"So what have you been doing these past two months. You haven't been checking out some hot guys haven't you.," said Cam as a joke.

"No sadly just you. Has there has been any puck bunnies or cheerleaders i should know about.," Maya joked back.

"No but I got you a present.," said Cam and took out a Tiffany bag out of his hockey bag.

"Cam another present. Girls in my school got flowers for their graduation present and I'm getting jewelry from Tiffany & Co. What was I ever thinking about breaking up with you. I wonder what charm I get this time.,"

"It's not a charm this time or a necklace.," smiled Cam.

Maya open it and saw a engagement ring. "Cam.," Maya said barely spoken.

"This is the place I ask you out and you said yes. I really second time's a charm. So Maya would you marry me. We don't have to get married right away whenever you want to.," said Campbell.

"Cam engagement rings cost a lot of money from Tiffany & Co.," said Maya.

"Yeah but you're worth it.," said Campbell. "So did I take that as a yes.,"

"YES!," shouted Maya. People started clapping and Maya and Cam started kissing. Then Maya and Cam arrived home. She arrived at the graduation party that was for her, Tori, and Tristan.

"Chessy I picture you at Italy eating pasta with Italian puck bunnies.," said Tristan as he saw Maya and Campbell pass by.

"No I lied the charity benefit is next week. I just told Maya so she could be more surprise to see me in her graduation.," said Campbell. Then they started to have a small make out session.

Then Tori notices Maya's ring. "Maya and Cam are you two engage.,"

"Yes. He propose to me at Little Miss Steaks and I said yes.," said Maya and showed them their ring.

"That beautiful ring but are you sure that you guys are ready to get married. I mean you guys only had sex once and that was because of the pregnancy scared since you forgot about protection then you have to take the morning after pill.," said Tristan.

"TRISTAN.," said Tori trying to get him to shut up. Tristan looks at them . "Sorry.,"

" That's fine I will get tell worse by my parents.," said Maya. She grabs Cam's hand. "Come on lets go and tell my sisters and my parents the news. I think they are in the kitchen.," As they arrived at the kitchen they saw Katie and her other sister Brittany with her son Carson. Then her parents came into the kitchen.

"Cam nice to see you. I thought you were in Italy.," said Margaret.

"I have to leave next week," said Campbell.

"Mom, dad I'm engaged.," said Maya.

Brittany, Carson, Katie, Mr. and Mrs. Matlin all laugh and look at both of them that they were joking. "I'm not joking Cam ask me to married and I said yes.," Katie saw the ring.

"Mom she isn't joking just look at her finger.," said Katie.

Brittany looks her ring. "That ring is beautiful. Is that from Tiffany & co?,"

"Yes.," said Maya. Then Katie gave one last look at the ring. "That ring is so pretty. It must as cost a lot of money.,"

"That's not the point of how nice the ring is! The point is you two aren't even 20 and you are way too young to get married.," said Margaret

" Maya you haven't even started college and you're now thinking about getting married and started a family.," said Dan Matlin.

"We are not getting married right away.," said Maya.

Margaret looks at Cam. "Do your parents know about this?,"

"About what?," said Rebecca Saunders.

"Hey Rebecca, I think you should know my 18 year old daughter and your 19 year old son are planning to get married.," said Margaret.

"Not in my watch. Cam it's not that I hate Maya because I love her to death and I hope someday you two will get married but you two are far too young. You guys are still teens.," said Rebecca.

'Mom I love her.," said Campbell

"You guys are only teens. Getting married should be the last thing on your mind. What if you get her pregnant.," said Brad Saunders.

"Well dad you should know Candace Cameron Bure got married Valeri Bure at the same age as us and are together till this day. ," said Campbell

"Yes but times are different now. Maya has dreams in New York and you play hockey here in Canada for Leafs.," said Rebeca.

"What if we wait until I'm 20. Cam will be at least 21. If we are still together than we would get married.," said Maya.

"Fine if you still feel that way.," said Dan

* * *

Years of sending email, texting, skyping, and visiting Maya at Crane School of Music at New York. They made their choice to get married the summer Maya's graduate. They had a medium size wedding not too big but not too small. Maya was in a white dress and Cam was in a suit. Brittany and Katie were their maids of honor. Tori was her bridesmaid. Cam made Justin and his little brother Mick his best mans.

As Maya walked down the aisle and saw Cam. She started to get nervous. Cam saw Maya getting closer and he started to get nervous too. He saw how beautiful she was with her white dress. He couldn't believe she would be Maya Saunders in a few minutes.

As Maya arrived next to Cam. "You look beautiful.," said Cam.

"You don't look bad yourself.," smiled Maya.

Then the priest starts the wedding. He asked them to exchange their vows and they did.

* * *

The honeymoon in Italy. Maya saw Albergo Terminus hotel.

"Wow this must have cost a lot of money.," said Maya.

Then Campbell just carried Maya into his arms. "No big deal when I came to the charity benefit.,"

"Cam you don't have to pay so much money for this. I mean you switched teams so you can play New York Rangers. So I could play at New York Philharmonic Orchestra and I don't even know if I got in or not.," said Maya.

" You will get in. I mean you were only 14 when you got into The National Young Musicians Orchestra.," said Cam and put her down and started making out. He started lifted her dress then Maya's phone started ringing. "This will just take a minute.," Maya looks at Cam and answered the phone.

"Hello.," answered Maya

"Hi I'm Megan I'm just calling to inform you that Congrats Maya Matlin you are now in New York Philharmonic.," said Megan

"Really? Okay thanks. Also it's now Maya Saunders.," said Maya. She hangs up who then wraps his arms around Cam's neck. "I got into New York Philharmonic.,"

Cam hug Maya and lift her up and put her down and kissed her. "I told you will get in and I was right. Now we have to celebrate. We could go out and eat or we can order room service. It's your choice,"

"Since it's my choice then I think we should order room service but not just yet.," said Maya and makes out with him. Campbell unzips her dress and it slipped right off then takes off her underwear.. Then Cam slip Maya's legs around his waist and unhooks her bra. He carries her to the bedroom and lays her on the bed. Maya starts unbuttoning his shirt. It slip right out. Then Cam helped Maya to take off his his pants and boxers. Maya wraps her legs around his body. Starts kissing his jawbone.

"Maya.," he started to moan her name a couple of times. Then they next thing Maya knew she ran her fingers through his hair before he got off her.

* * *

Two months late they were at home at Westchester. Cam was woken up because he heard Maya puking in the bathroom of their master bedroom. He got up and held her hair back and starts rubbing her back. After Maya finishes puking. She washes her mouth and flush the toilet.

'You don't have to watch me puke.," said Maya.

"I'm just worried about you. You look pale are you sure you don't need to see a doctor.," said Campbell.

"Yeah I'm fine.," said Maya.

A couple of weeks later Maya brought a pregnancy test and found out she was pregnant. Maya heard the front door open. Cam just came home from his hockey game. He sat on the couch all tired and Maya took a seat next to him. "Hey Maya, how are you feeling?," ask Cam. "I mean you've been puking a lot in the past week.,"

"No I'm better than okay. Cam I took a two pregnancy tests and they both came out positive. I'm pregnant.," said Maya.

Campbell looks at her. He starts smiling at her and then hugs her. "So that means I'm going be a dad. You and the housekeepers aren't gonna be alone in this big mansion.," He looks at her and press his lips on Maya's lips.

* * *

20 years later. Maya and Cam had four kids. Their first born was a boy. 20 year old Dylan. Their 2nd child 18 year old Emily. Their last born were twins a boy and girl named 14 year olds Alexis and Anthony. They were all celebrating with their friends and family on the backyard because it was Emily and Jordan going away party. She got into a doctor program in Africa with a 24/7 daycare for Jordan.

20 year old Dylan. Was about to turn 21 and just came home from University of Southern California. He's into music and sports. He brought his fiance Angie home with him. He was going to be a music producers.

Emily got pregnant at sixteen and had boy. Two year old Jordan. Her boyfriend left her when he found out the wanted to be a doctor when she grows up even if she's into sports. A baby isn't going to stop her. Even if Ethan said that isn't his kid. She didn't need him. When Maya and Cam found she was pregnant. They were disappoint and a little angry but they did help her out.

Anthony was five minutes older than Alexis. Alexis was into sports. She was into field hockey, gymnastics, soccer, ice skate, swimming and basketball. Anthony was into music. He played the drums, piano, cello, guitar, bass, and trumpet. They were waiting for a letter from Sports & Arts Academy a boarding school in Canada.

"So are you and Maya are planning to have more kids?," asked Dallas.

"No hell no.," answered Maya for Cam. "Four kids is just more than enough for us.,"

"Yeah I will never suspect you to have four kids. Two daughter are into sports and the other two boys into music. How do you feel about that Cam.," asked Tori.

"If my kids are happy then I'm happy.," said Campbell.

Alexis excused herself and went inside the house. She started looking for the mail and saw a two letters from Sports & Arts Academy one for her and the other for Anthony. She drag Anthony in the house. They open the letters together and they said they both got accepted.

"Mom and dad can you come in the kitchen.," said Anthony.

Both Cam and Maya came to the kitchen. "What is it Tony?," asked Maya

"We just got the letters in the mail today and we both got in the Sports & Arts Academy.," said Alexis.

"Congrats Lexi and you too Anthony. We are so proud of both of you. This will be a really short summer since you will not be going to Octvation Country Day and Briarwood next fall which is couple minutes away from our home.," said Campbell.

"Come on Tony lets called our friends.," said Alexis. Both Alexis and Anthony ran upstairs.

Later that night Campbell was sitting by the pool with his feet in the water. Then Jordan and Emily came up to him. "Grandpa I just wanted to say goodbye see in a couple of months.," said Jordan and gives him a hug.

"Did you already said goodbye to grandma?," asked Campbell

"Yes we did dad. We just came to say goodbye to you. The cab is waiting for us.," said Emily. She gave Cam a hug. "Dad I already thank mom but now I have to thank you for supporting me you guys are the best and I'm thankful for it.,"

"Emily we love you and Jordan. We've all made mistake and you own up to it and we are proud of you for that. We will always love you.," said Campbell. He lets go and both Emily and Jordan go into their cab.

Cam was alone for a few seconds until Maya showed up. She rest her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe in a couple of months we will have the house to ourselves well until Lexi and Tony come back from boarding school.," said Maya.

Campbell smirk at Maya. "Just like old times except this time I won't be out of town for hockey games since I retire. Now when I come from from working at the restaurant that I now own so would you come from New York Philharmonic.,"

Campbell looks at Maya. "You know I love you.,"

"Yes you tell me that everyday and I love you too.," said Maya. She leans in a gives him a kiss.

Cam was now in a 15 year old body and he was back at the garden.

"That was your life would have been if you lived.," said Julia who was right behind him.

"I wish I could go back in time.," said Campbell

"So do I but we can't. Eli and I had a future but now we don't.," said Julia. "It hurt me so much and I didn't want you to go through the same thing JT and I went through. We want to tell you why but we can't or the thing we go after us or worse Liberty, Eli, or even Maya. I will see you at home,"

Campbell decide to go see Maya and said sorry for one last time.

Maya was laying on her bed trying to get some sleep.

"Maya.," said Campbell

Maya saw him and glared. "What do you want?,"

"I just want to say I'm sorry that I cause you so much pain.," said Campbell.

"Well it's too late to say sorry to me, to your friends,and your family you made your choice last week and now you can't change it. I hope you found the happiness you always wanted.," said Maya. "Well I'm going out for a smoke if you don't mind.,"

"You are wrong I'm not happy. Your eyes were blue and full of life. Now your eyes are dark, gray, and lifeless .," said Campbell.

"You are the last person to tell me that. Now can you please do me a favor and please leave me alone like you plan when you killed yourself. I want you gone from this room and for the rest of my life. Now go.," said Maya then pushes him out of the way goes outside to smoke. Cam was standing alone.

**I'm sorry that it's been awhile but I've been busy. Please review and follow if you want me to continued. I need like a certain amount of reviews if you want me to continued **


End file.
